The Callandor Short Fics
by Shadow Crystal Mage
Summary: A bunch of silly fics that answer the question, 'what if Callandor was really...'
1. By The Power

A/N: This happens near the end of 'The Dragon Reborn'

----------------------------------------

By The Power…

by Shadow Crystal Mage

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue me.

----------------------------------------

Ba'alzamon glared at Rand. "Twice in this life I have offered you the chance to serve me living. Twice you have refused, and wounded me. Now you will serve the Lord of the Grave in death. Die, Lews Therin Kinslayer. Die, Rand al'Thor. It is time for you to die! Take your soul!"

Ba'alzamon put forth his hand as Rand pushed himself up, reaching desperately for _Callandor_, still glittering and flashing in midair. He did not know whether he could reach it, or touch it if he did, but he was sure it was his only chance.

Ba'alzamon's blow struck as he leapt, struck inside him, a ripping and crumpling, tearing something loose, trying to pull a part of him away. Rand screamed, and his hand convulsed around _Callandor'_s hilt.

The tearing suddenly vanished as Rand felt power coursing through him, power beyond even the One Power itself.

A voice began to whisper in his mind. _Speak the words…._ it said. _Speak the words, and my power is yours…_

Rand opened his eyes, raising the sword in his hands above his head. "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!"

----------------------------------------

Please review, C&C welcome.

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.


	2. Into The Abyss

A/N: Another _Callandor_ fic…

----------------------------------------

Ba'alzamon glared at Rand. "Twice in this life I have offered you the chance to serve me living. Twice you have refused, and wounded me. Now you will serve the Lord of the Grave in death. Die, Lews Therin Kinslayer. Die, Rand al'Thor. It is time for you to die! Take your soul!"

Ba'alzamon put forth his hand as Rand pushed himself up, reaching desperately for _Callandor_, still glittering and flashing in midair. He did not know whether he could reach it, or touch it if he did, but he was sure it was his only chance.

Ba'alzamon's blow struck as he leapt, struck inside him, a ripping and crumpling, tearing something loose, trying to pull a part of him away. Rand screamed, and his hand convulsed around _Callandor'_s hilt.

The tearing vanished as a voice entered Rand's mind. _It's been ages since I've had company… I sense an immense struggle within you. A complex intermingling of emotions tugging at your heartstrings. _

Rand's mind reeled, surprised. _Who…?_

_I am the cursed blade, Talatsu. A sword specifically fashioned for world domination. I would like to extend a proposal. Does the idea of invincibility appeal to you… ?_

----------------------------------------

Talatsu is from **_Ragnarok: In to the Abyss_**. It's a manwha published by Tokyopop… I think.

Please review, C&C welcome.

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.


	3. Cloud Sword

A/N: Here I go again…

----------------------------------------

Ba'alzamon glared at Rand. "Twice in this life I have offered you the chance to serve me living. Twice you have refused, and wounded me. Now you will serve the Lord of the Grave in death. Die, Lews Therin Kinslayer. Die, Rand al'Thor. It is time for you to die! Take your soul!"

Ba'alzamon put forth his hand as Rand pushed himself up, reaching desperately for _Callandor_, still glittering and flashing in midair. He did not know whether he could reach it, or touch it if he did, but he was sure it was his only chance.

Ba'alzamon's blow struck as he leapt, struck inside him, a ripping and crumpling, tearing something loose, trying to pull a part of him away. Rand screamed, and his hand convulsed around _Callandor'_s hilt.

Desperately, Rand did the first thing that came to mind. "_Summon: Knights of the Round!_"

Ba'alzamon never knew what hit him.

----------------------------------------

Please review, C&C welcome.

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.


	4. The Sword In The Stone

A/N: Once more, with feeling!

* * *

Ba'alzamon glared at Rand. "Twice in this life I have offered you the chance to serve me living. Twice you have refused, and wounded me. Now you will serve the Lord of the Grave in death. Die, Lews Therin Kinslayer. Die, Rand al'Thor. It is time for you to die! Take your soul!"

Ba'alzamon put forth his hand as Rand pushed himself up, reaching desperately for _Callandor_, still glittering and flashing in midair. He did not know whether he could reach it, or touch it if he did, but he was sure it was his only chance.

Ba'alzamon's blow struck as he leapt, struck inside him, a ripping and crumpling, tearing something loose, trying to pull a part of him away. Rand screamed, and his hand convulsed around _Callandor'_s hilt.

The tearing inside Rand vanished as power coursed through him. He heard the words in his head that would unleash the sword's true might. "EX-"

There was light... and then a big hole in the Stone.

"_-CALIBER_!"

* * *

Please review, C&C welcome.

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.


End file.
